Confrontation
by Panzergal
Summary: There has to be a reason why Henry Jekyll turned out the way he did.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: **I know that I have not finished my other fic, but I have recently been suffering from a really bad writer's block for that story. I am sorry, but as soon as I am able to get my thoughts back on track I will update that one ASAP. This story was written on a sudden inspiration. It is about how Henry Jekyll turned out the way he did, and why he created Edward Hyde. Henry Jekyll at the start of my fic is around twenty-five years old (I know that in the book version, Jekyll was like a fifty-plus year old man when he created the elixir but in the movie he looked to be in his forties). As the book version and the movie version are vastly different, I am sorry about the liberties taken with the book although I tried to remain faithful whenever I possibly could. Since this is put in the LXG fandom, it will be much closer to the facts in the movie than book. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 

Chapter 1

_There is such a fine line separating a good man from being a bad man._

_And what exactly that line is depends greatly on the person himself._

Henry Jekyll realised that one day as he walked down the streets of London. 

It was evening, and all was quiet. The sun had already begun to set, sending out its now feeble golden rays for one last grope of England. Its faint yellow fingers danced on top of the houses and trees lining the roads amidst the slowly elongating shadows. 

He lengthened his stride. It would not be good for a gentleman to be caught alone in this particular section of London at night. 

The streets were empty, save for a few passer-bys.

A sudden sharp scream shattered the evening tranquillity however, and it was followed by a sound that made him involuntarily cringe.   

He was very well acquainted with that sound. 

It was the noise made by beatings, the dull thuds heard when wood hits flesh periodically. 

***

_Six-year old Jekyll looked up fearfully at the huge oak door in front of him._

**_It was from behind that door that he received his worst punishments…_**

_Raising a small fist, he nervously knocked._

**_…but he knew that he deserved them._**

_"Enter," issued the cold voice from within._

_Jekyll reached up on tip-toe to grab the door knob and opened it. Stumbling in as quickly as he could, he silently shut the door behind him._

_"Good evening, father."_

_He trembled before his father, standing so imposingly before him, one hand grasping the end of a long wooden stick and the other, stroking it. _

_"I've heard from the servants that you have been playing in the garden since eleven. Why is that?"_

_Dark eyes bored into his own frightened brown ones._

_"I-I had finished all my w-work already, s-s-sir…"_

_"Didn't I tell you not to leave your studies until __noon__, you rebellious boy?"_

_"Y-Yes, father. But…"_

_"There are no 'buts' about this matter. You have disobeyed my orders time and time again and you know what the punishment for that is…"_

_Jekyll's throat was very dry. He knew that it was useless to justify his actions. _

_He was always wrong, and his parents, always right._

_"I'm sorry, sir."_

_His father eyed him pitilessly._

_"Turn around and bend down."_

_The boy did as he was told, shivering with fear and praying that the beatings would soon come to pass._

_He closed his eyes, bracing himself._

_He could hear his father's deep breathing behind him, could imagine the stick being drawn into a graceful arc behind his back…_

_There was a swish, followed by excruciating pain. _

_But he dared not cry out._

**_Crying out is a sign of weakness, his father had always told him…_**

_Another swish…_

**_Always strive to be the best, Jekyll…_**

_Another thud._

**_The world has no room for the one in second place…_**

_Yet another swish…_

**_People stumble when they have not fully defined their goals and dreams…_**

_And yet another thud._

**_Hold yourself to the highest regard as possible…_**

_Swish, thud. Swish, thud._

**_To prevent yourself from doing acts that would shame your mother and father._**

_Swish, thud._

_***_

A woman's high-pitched wail punctuated that sinister melody of low thuds and sharp pauses.

"Stop it! Stop it! I really have no money left…"

The rough, coarse voice of a man cut across hers abruptly.

"You lying bitch!" He slurred. "I know you've still got some dough left! Hand them over now!"

"No, I don't! Please Jack, listen…"

The man let out a string of swear words in fury.

The beatings intensified.

More screams. 

The crowd outside the house from which the commotion was coming from grew steadily larger.

Jekyll vaguely wondered why no one was bothering to come to the aid of the woman…

The door to the house was suddenly flung open.

…when he realized that he too was also not doing anything of help.

A burly man stepped out, one hand gripping a wooden stick, the other clutching… _something… that was still obscured by the open door._

Jekyll edged nearer to the scene, curiosity overtaking him.

What he saw shocked him to the core.

The man had the shrieking woman by the hair and was shaking her like a dog would do to a doll.

"You filthy bitch! Get out of here and don't you dare come back without any money! You can _beg for all I care!"_

With that, he threw the woman out on the streets and retreated back into the house, slamming the door behind him so hard that the pane-less windows shook. 

There was a long silence.

The woman sobbed quietly. She lay there on the filthy road, torn and broken, hair cascading like a black wave down her scarred face.

The people around her drew away, acting as though she was carrying some contagious disease from which they could not bear to be contaminated with. They began to disperse, like a crowd of spectators leaving after a show had finished. Each quickly went their own separate ways.

Jekyll noted with some disgust that none went up to the woman to offer any sympathies or help.

The sun had by now almost fully set against the horizon, save for a few stubborn rays of light that refused to be blotted out by the approaching darkness of night. Stars began to appear, dotting the eternal skies like glittering diamonds on a cave. It would be a clear night. And from its slumber, the moon awoke, ready to begin its nocturnal duties. An icy wind heralded its arrival. It began to rise lazily into the heavens, casting silvery beams down onto the mortal world below and illuminating everything with a bright ghostly light. 

The doctor stopped an onlooker who had just turned away to leave.

"Pray sir," said he. "Why did none of you help that lady in distress?"

The man's displeasure was clearly displayed on his face. "Young lad, you surely must be newly acquainted to these parts. That man was Jack Slade, a real killer." He lowered his voice fearfully. "No one dares to cross him. Interfere in his affairs and you will sooner or later find yourself dead with a knife sticking out of your back. Nay, it's best to ignore and play safe if you cherish your life."

He then brushed past Jekyll and hurried on his way without another word.

The doctor gazed at his retreating figure for a while, deeply contemplating what he had just said.

_'It's best to ignore…'_

The bruised and battered woman was now curled up in a ball, shoulders heaving as she cried. She was very much alone.

_'… and play safe if you cherish your life.'_

Although it was already dark, Jekyll could not bear the thought of leaving that poor defenceless woman who may very well bleed to death out on the streets without giving any medical aid to her.

**_If I don't help her, what then, makes me better than the beast that has beaten and mishandled her in such a way?_**

He slowly walked up to her, and she looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

Her eyes were red and blotchy from all the crying. One of them was almost swollen shut.

Jekyll could see the open wounds from beneath her tattered clothes. Blood steadily poured from them. He shuddered, wondering about the primitive brutality of mankind that causes men to act like beasts.

The woman edged painfully away from his approach.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

Jekyll raised a hand in greeting. "Don't be afraid, Madam. I will not hurt you. I am a doctor, and would very much like to treat and tend to your wounds."

"N-no, you shouldn't. I think it is best you leave. I also have no money to pay you. If h-he catches you…"

The woman tailed off hesitantly, and Jekyll caught the look of fear as she glanced at the house from which she was thrown.

**_Her fear bears an uncanny resemblance to my own when I was young, when I had to face what lay beyond that oak door…_**

"I insist. Money is no consideration. It is my duty as a doctor to help those in need," Jekyll said firmly, brushing away her protest. He opened his small bag of medical equipment which he brought with him at all times and began to dress the woman's wounds.

There was a long pause, in which he was uncomfortably aware that the woman's eyes were boring into the side of his head.

The atmosphere around him seemed to thicken.

He so badly wanted to ask her questions and offer his help. But he was much too afraid of being thought rude and nosy. 

The woman's silence and stare was slowly oppressing him, as though she was taunting him…daring him to speak his mind. 

Somewhere, a dog barked. 

And already slightly agitated, Jekyll jumped, fingers trembling. After nearly spilling the cleaning lotion he had planned to use on the wounds all over his clothes, he decided to just spit it out and be done with it before he implodes.

"Madam, if you don't mind me saying, that man who did this to you is no better than a beast. If you need protection from him, I would only be too happy to help you," he finally said in a rush, trying to relieve the overwhelming stifling quiet.

_Blood was bleeding profusely from all the long gashes that seared across her pale face and body…_

"No, no," the woman quickly said. "Y-you must not think bad about my husband, good sir. He does get drunk occasionally but-"

Jekyll looked up quickly into her eyes, feeling incredulous.

_…steadily staining her tattered blouse…_

"Why do you support your husband so? He has beaten you, a WOMAN, into such a state…" He stared down at his used cotton swabs now littering the place beside the two of them.

Each had soaked in so much blood that their original pure white colour had been entirely replaced by blood's reddish hue.

"No, you don't understand. He jus- OW!" She snatched her right leg away from him. "That hurts!"

"It is necessary to put the cleaning medicine on your cuts and wounds. I beg your pardon, I should have warned you about the pain you are bound to experience. I'm sorry," he apologised.

A tiny pause.

_…from beneath the tatters there was an alarming number of swells and bruises…_

She extended her leg slowly back to him.

"I'm sorry too. I should not have shouted at you like that, although please be more careful next time."

"I will and I'm sorry, Madam."

She winced again as Jekyll once more applied the lotion.

_…where heavy blows from a **blunt object had been administrated…**_

The woman sighed, raised one bleeding hand and pushed her scraggly black hair away from her face. "You think him a monster."

It wasn't a question, it was just a simple statement.  

Jekyll eyed her briefly and nodded.  

"How do I explain… he's actually really sweet. I mean, he does drink and all that but…" Her face softened. "I still love him. I know you think that I am foolish but you haven't seen him when he's sober. He will always apologise after beating me and be _such a dear…"_

Silence.

Jekyll looked down again, now intent on bandaging her scarred legs. He wondered at what he thought was her stupidity.

_…they were enormous, and full of pus…_

"There is still no reason for a man to act like that to a woman," Jekyll said quietly, contempt lacing his words.

Another pause.

"Why do you love him so?"

The woman frowned, liquid blue eyes turning a shade darker.

"I-I don't know. There is no answer, really. Sometimes, he seems like two different people trapped in one body."

Jekyll was now cleaning the wounds on her arms.

"What do you mean?"

_…Her legs were bruised and swollen…_

"Well, when he's not up to his head in beer, he's a great husband. He takes good care of me and brings home food and lovely presents often. But when he drinks or gambles, it is like as though… as though a demon has stolen his soul. Like the beer has unleashed some hidden evil within himself… He will be like an animal, crying out and lusting for money. And when he does not get it, he hits me the way you saw just now…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over and leaving two long trails of translucent liquid stretching to her chin like scars.

The doctor did not know what to say and so just kept silent. Gently stretching her arm out, he began to wrap a piece of clean cloth around the wounds.

**_What separates the good and evil within us?_**

**_What makes men do hideous and evil deeds?_**

**_Alcohol brings out the beasts in some men. What about others?_**

_…flies had begun to swarm around her…_

**_What about me?_**

Jekyll finally finished putting the last bandage in place. 

"I have done all I can for the cuts on your arms and legs. I'm sorry, but the wounds on your body… I would help, but to do it here would be… would be uh…_inappropriate." He blushed. "Unless you absolutely insist…"_

The woman drew slightly away from him, and her hand instinctively clutched at the tattered fabric covering her front. "No, no. It's fine. I think I can manage on my own now. Please do not trouble yourself any further, young master."

Jekyll hid his relief.

"Here then," he said, handing over to the woman another bottle of cleaning lotion and a roll of bandages. "Change the dressings twice everyday until they have healed."

"Thank you very much, doctor," she said gratefully. "Your help and time is most appreciated."

Reaching into his pocket, Jekyll drew out a card and gave it to her. "If you need more assistance, please do not hesitate to contact me at this address."

The woman scanned the card. 

"Thank you again, kind sir, but hopefully, I think I would not need to."

_…attracted to the copper tang of blood._

The doctor fidgeted slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no… I would also like you to take this, madam." He slowly drew out a fifty dollar bill. "I think you will need this more than I do." 

Her eyes opened wide with astonishment and shock. Fifty dollars was quite a sum of money at that time.

But suddenly, her face was lit up by a serene smile and she pushed the offered note away. "Your generosity has me staggered sir, but I cannot accept the money. I know you mean well, but I do not need your pity. Besides, when my husband is sane again, I trust him to take care of me."

Jekyll felt like laughing at her devotion.

**_No wonder women are so weak. _**

**_They are always tied down by some petty or shallow emotion…_**

**_… so dependent on their more intelligent male counterparts._**

"I am sure you know that this is not the end of your troubles, madam," he said simply, trying hard to keep scorn from seeping into his voice.

"I know. I also know that you think me as ignorant, and just a weak woman." 

Again it was a statement, and not a question.

She gently got up from her place on the grime-encrusted street. "You are still young, and inexperienced about the ways of the world. You do not understand the matters of the heart and soul. Perhaps, as you grow older you will begin to understand. And by then, able to realise why I feel this way, why I am able to look beyond him as just a mere beast."**__**

Silence.

"Thank you once again for your help. I bid you good night."

She stood up, and left him standing there rather stupidly, fifty dollar note still clutched in his hand that hung numbly by his side.

Her limping figure vanished into the shadows.

The woman's speech seemed to Jekyll like a puzzle, an interesting challenge. 

His intelligent and curious mind which, already aroused, became more intense.

As he hurriedly walked home in the moonlight, he began to wonder if there was a possibility, even though how remote it was, whether he would actually be able to divide men into two separate entities, the good and evil sides. The more he thought about it, the more excited he grew about the notion. 

It would solve the problem of hypocrisy, with the upright twin doing good, and being free of the dark taint of the other side. The basal side of man would then be able to pursue his own secret pleasures and desires without the conscience of the good twin hanging over him and weighing him down.

**_I would no longer have to hide my evilness…_**

**_I would still be honest and good to the public eye, while in the darkness of night able to indulge in my hidden vices…_**

**_I would no longer be haunted by evil thoughts and temptations that could shatter the high views and regard that I hold so closely to me…   _**

**_I would be able to drop the constraints and confines of Jekyll any time I want._**

**_I would be able to fully experience myself._**

He believed that he would somehow be able to find the answer.

But before he started his research on universal evil, he would have to look inside himself first.

For how could he hope to understand others if he did not understand himself?

Where does his evilness come from? What spurs it? 


	2. Flashback to sixteen

Author's note: I am sorry for being very tardy in updating, but I will try to finish this. I have been very busy the whole year because I'm from Singapore, and this year was my important GCE O levels year. This story is going to be very long, as I am trying to detail the life Henry Jekyll could have led before the formation of Edward Hyde. As again, reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Special thanks to all who have reviewed my first chapter. Your comments have been greatly appreciated, and they fuelled my ambition to finish my fic. As many have pointed out earlier, it is not "dollars" I mean, but British "pounds". I'm sorry for the error.

Chapter 2

_Sixteen year old Jekyll was studying hard in the dormitory he shared with Lanyon and Utterson, his two closest (although older) friends at school._

_The room was quiet, save for the occasional turning of pages and the scratching noise of pen on paper. _

_Jekyll was just about to carefully copy down some notes when the door suddenly flew open, and a cheery figure strolled in. _

_The newcomer smiled, displaying white but slightly crooked and uneven teeth. His blonde hair had been combed rather messily, and the vibrant light of youth could be seen radiating from his round, flushed face. "Hey Harry! I've a got a little treat planned for you! Utterson-" His light grey eyes flew to the other figure in the room, crouched over an immensely difficult looking book on law. He sighed. "You're welcome too, but given your current state of affairs-"_

_"Explain to me," Jekyll said, with a definite coolness in his voice, "How you are so sure that I would even be coming with you? I have much to study, and your… rather **boisterous** arrival has caused me much problems." He held up the ink splattered note book where his pen had skidded over the paper._

_"I'm really sorry, Harry!" His friend said in genuine alarm. "I-"_

_"It's all right," Jekyll smiled tiredly. "I have not written much on it… I can always redo the notes." He tore off the ruined page and crushed it into a ball._

_He liked Lanyon, despite the latter's rather immature character for his age. It was almost impossible to remain angry at the bubbly and good-natured man, who was as kind-hearted as he was clever. _

_"Oh come on, Jekyll! Don't coop yourself up here like an old hen, studying like there is no tomorrow! Let's go out and have a bit of fun!" Lanyon said excitedly. "I've a offer you can't refuse…I've heard from the rest that there's a really good gathering in the pub near here…" _

_"If that is what you deem as fun, Lanyon, I am afraid that I would have to say no," Jekyll said coolly. "Our exams are almost upon us. I have no wish to idle away my time indulging in useless activities."_

_Lanyon stared at his stern-faced friend whose face was currently hidden behind a thick book on mechanics and rolled his eyes. _

_"Good god, what has happened to you? You were so wild, and used to enjoy parties even more than I did! We've only just returned to school from our break, for goodness sake! The teachers have not taught us anything important yet!"_

_Jekyll shuddered. "I dare not think that way. I failed last year. I failed to reach my expectations."_

_"You have got to be joking, my dear Harry! You were second place out of the whole level last year!"_

_"I was second. Not first. My father cannot accept that. I cannot accept that."_

****

**_The world has no room for the one in second place…_**

_Utterson looked up from his book on law. "Come now, Jekyll! It is rather silly, I think, holding yourself to such high aspirations! And besides, you are somewhat of a genius. Everyone knows that. Why, you are younger than all of us in class! Second place is exceedingly and extraordinarily good for someone your age!"_

_"I absolutely agree on that, old chap!" Lanyon said enthusiastically. _

_Jekyll gestured impatiently from behind his book. "Well I do not. How can one be happy if one is not the best?"_

_"Well, I'm contented, and I was third," Lanyon said._

_Jekyll quickly bit back a sharp retort._

_Utterson sighed. "I was tied with you for second place, Harry. But really, I see no need for this topic in the conversation." _

_"You all don't understand…"Jekyll said in frustration, voice shaking. "Much as I want to succeed, I doubly don't want to let my parents down. They made me into who I am today. Especially my father."_

_Silence._

_Perhaps it was due to his tiredness because of the late nights he spent studying, or perhaps it was the stress, but Jekyll suddenly found himself unable to think coherently and started to ramble._

_"I-I also don't dare back down… I can't back down and relax…he will kill me! Hit me!"_

_"Harry…?"Utterson asked in concern, his black eyes widening slightly._

_But still Jekyll carried on, unable to stop the torrent of bottled feelings bursting forth from his mouth. "Beat me until I am but still alive! You all don't know what happened when he found out that I was only second place last year…"_

_He closed his eyes tightly and a spasm racked through his body._

****

**_You stupid and worthless boy! You have been playing and lazing around at school instead of studying, haven't you?!_**

****

****

**_No, I didn't! Please father…_**

****

****

**_Second place… that's as good as being the last. You are a Jekyll, there is no excuse for such a poor performance!_**

****

****

**_But…_**

****

****

**_Don't argue with me! I see that I will have to exact more severe punishments to make you understand the importance of being the first…_**

****

****

**_No, please give me one more chance! I will try much harder next time, sir! Please…_**

****

****

**_Turn around and bend down._**

_What happened next was so terrible and violent and humiliating that he immediately forced it out of his mind._

_He could not sit for a month after that incident._

_"I will succeed, I have to succeed! Life has no meaning if you do not! What must I do to make him see what I go through? I so badly want his approval… I will do whatever it takes to get it! Why am I like this? Why am I so frivolous and rebellious? Society has no need for scum like me! I have to be first!"_

_Jekyll trembled violently, two hands gripping his pen tightly, bending it. Suppressed anger lent strength to him, and he snapped the pen in two._

_"Oh god, I am so frightened that I would never be able to reach his expectations as a son. I don't want to be a failure! I want to be good… I want to make my parents happy… I want…I want…"_

_His wide eyes stared at the broken pieces in his palms, at the dark ink washing over them like blood._

_"…I want my father to acknowledge me."_

_With that, Jekyll started to cry uncontrollably, running fingers desperately through his brown hair. Tears splattered down onto his books and notes._

_Utterson and Lanyon both stared at him in shock. It was the first time the two friends had seen calm, well-mannered Jekyll lose control like that. They stood there like statues, not knowing what to do or say._

_The minutes ticked by, tension increasing with every second that passed. And still there was silence, saved for Jekyll's anguished sobbing. _

_Finally, Utterson stood up. The heavy book fell from his lap and onto the floor in a heap, but he ignored it._

_He walked over to Jekyll, who had buried his face in his arms._

_Putting a hand on his friend's heaving shoulders, he said quietly, "Harry? Are you all right?" Jekyll flinched slightly at his touch, but did not draw away. _

_Utterson squeezed Jekyll's shoulder gently. "Please calm down."_

_A short pause._

_"Academic results are not everything, Harry. Do you really think that Lanyon and I are your closest friends merely because of your academic successes and ingenuity? That we would spurn you if you were not intelligent? I would think not! What drew us to you was your character and nothing else. Your calm demeanour, your selfless personality and the way you hold fast to your beliefs… those are what that is the most important in a person. There is more to this world than always being number one, you know…"_

_Jekyll suddenly stood up abruptly, letting Utterson' s hand slide from his shoulder._

_"Much as I appreciate your kind words, I am afraid I am in no mood to be lectured," he said jerkily, avoiding Utterson's stunned and hurt gaze. "You and Lanyon, please think of what I said earlier as mindless rubbish. My mind tires, and I'm afraid that I have wasted your time with such nonsensical gibberish. Pray forgive me." _

_He quickly walked from the room, slamming the door behind him hard._

_Jekyll leaned against it, wiping tears forcefully away from his burning face with his sleeve._

****

**_I can think for myself! Who does Utterson think he is, talking to me as though I am a three year old?! Does he think I know not of the things he speaks of? Does he think that I really want my life to be this way? No one understands me… no one! _**

_He began to wander aimlessly down the long corridors of his school._

_After some time had elapsed, Jekyll started to feel a bit remorseful and embarrassed by his behaviour._

****

**_It was very wrong of me… I was the one who lost control… he was only trying to help…_**

****

****

**_No! He was just lecturing me… turning me against my father's wishes…_**

****

****

**_Utterson is one of my best friends. He is cautious and steady. He would never do that!_**

****

****

**_I don't want a rift between him and me, but if he stands in my way of achieving my goals…_**

****

****

**_It is not his fault! He is oblivious as to what I really think!_**

****

_The two main voices in his head argued and bantered, growing louder with every passing minute. His brain throbbed painfully and suddenly, a strong wave of nausea overcame him. _

_Rushing to the toilet, he only made it just in time before he retched._

_Gripping his stomach tightly in pain, Jekyll bent over the sink, gasping and heaving. _

_Vomit splattered down._

_Shaking, he drew away, wiping his mouth with a trembling hand. _

_He turned, and was stunned to see Utterson standing right behind him. "John?!"_

_"I followed- I mean, I came to see if you were all right," his friend mumbled, not looking at him in the eye. _

_Silence._

_"I'm fine," Jekyll finally replied, perhaps a little too harshly. _

_Utterson winced slightly. "I-I also would like to apologise. It was wrong of me to… to well, lecture you. I should have let the matter rest. I should have realised that it was also highly embarrassing for you. Lanyon and I would never speak about this incident again." _

_Jekyll stared at him with red eyes, not moving._

_Utterson coughed._

_"Well, that is all I wanted to say. I think I had best be going now."_

_Turning, he made as if to walk away, but not before Jekyll's hand found his arm._

_"No, no. It… it is I who should apologise, not you. You did nothing wrong. You meant well… I allowed my feelings to overcome me, and I fear that I was too harsh and rude. Please forgive me."_

_A small smile graced Utterson's sombre features and Jekyll, for the first time in many days, felt a grin stretch across his mouth._

_"Let's see what sort of gathering Lanyon has planned for us, shall we? I think I do deserve a slight break."_

_Seven months later_

****

****

**_Everything is going wrong… why am I reduced to doing this? If anyone finds out…_**

****

_Jekyll peered at the sleeping forms of his roommates fearfully, hoping that neither of them would wake up suddenly._

_His pen flew across the small scrap of paper in front of him, scribbling down bits of important information that he feared he would not be able to remember the next day for his exam. _

_The candle next to him danced merrily, throwing flickering flames of light over the contours of his exhausted face. Dark circles hovered beneath his eyes, and premature wrinkles creased his once smooth forehead. His hands, tired and calloused because of the endless writing of notes, begged for him to stop. _

****

****

_But he dare not._

_Images of what his father would do to him if he did not get first this time round played only too well in his head._

_He remembered his screams, his pain…_

_…and his father's disappointment and anger._

****

**_I so badly want his approval… I will do whatever it takes to get it!_**

****

**_I cannot let him down again… I have to take the risk!_**

_The exam was finally over._

_Jekyll stood in the empty toilet, throwing water vigorously onto his face. He still could not believe what he did during the exam when he forgot the answers to several of the questions._

_He had cheated._

_And luckily, no one caught him. His professor had even given him a pat on the back after the exam, with a secret assurance that he was bound to do well._

_Taking a step back from the sink, he wiped his dripping face with a handkerchief._

_"You are a lousy, cowardly cheat," a voice sneered behind him._

_Jekyll froze, time seeming to stop to his numb senses._

_Heart hammering wildly in his chest, he turned around slowly. _

_A man of a small build was framed in the doorway to the toilet._

_"W-what are you talking about, Edward?" Jekyll stammered, striving to keep fear and guilt from his shaky voice._

_Edward took a step forward, closing the door behind him shut with his foot._

_"W-what am I talking about?" he taunted, mimicking Jekyll's stuttering voice. He paused as the other man blanched. "You lying, cheating bastard! I saw you! I saw you take that piece of paper out when you thought no one was looking!"_

_Jekyll backed again towards the sink, breathing heavily._

_"That's impossible! You must have made a mistake!"_

_His voice had become slightly shrill._

**_No! This cannot be happening!_**

****

_Edward advanced on him slowly._

_"Don't lie! I know why you did it! You cannot bear the thought of losing out to me again, can you? You must always be first…" He threw back his head and laughed horribly. "I can't wait to tell the teachers and all the other students about this… you will be expelled! Disgraced!" _

_Jekyll closed his eyes. This has to be a dream… a nightmare… _

_"You are so pathetic… a gentleman, resorting to such underhand means to attain top marks…"_

_When he opened his eyes again, Edward was still there, sneering. This was going to be one never ending hell for him…_

_"But I am going to give you a chance to give in, to face the consequences like a man," Edward continued, voice sounding strangely distant to Jekyll's numb ears. "Will you have the courage to own up, or are you just going to crouch down here like a whimpering rat?" _

_"Please, don't tell anyone about this! I'm begging you…" Jekyll choked out in desperation, swallowing his pride. He knew that denial was useless. "This will cost me my life! My father…"_

_The other man smiled, eyes narrowing cruelly. "You really should have thought of that before you cheated, you stupid fool! This is excellent. Your parents will be so proud of you I'm sure…"_

_"Leave my parents out of this!" Jekyll snarled angrily. _

_"Oh, touchy…" Edward smirked. "Of course, dear Jekyll will do anything for his father right? I wonder… where did your father go wrong? Did he bring you up to cheat and lie? Well, if he did, he's done a very good job indeed. I applaud him."_

_Jekyll felt a blind rage filling him, threatening to overwhelm his line of reasoning._

_Almost without thinking, he felt his fingers slide into his pants pocket and close upon a hard object._

_His pocket pen knife._

**_Oh, how I loathe and hate that man…_**

****

****

**_He stole my position as first…_**

****

****

**_He made me go through all that pain last year…_**

****

****

**_He forced me into this!_**

****

****

**_This is all his doing!_**

****

****

**_And now he's here, taunting me… insulting my father…_**

****

****

_The pen knife's blade flicked out._

****

****

**_He will pay for that dearly._**


End file.
